


Dancing lessons

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: Nick dreads spending the valentine's day alone so he asks Ellie for a night out,taking her to a place that's not your usual go to place on valentine's day.*inspired by the great @indestinatus' Ellick letter in "return to sender"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Dancing lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return to Sender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219307) by [indestinatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus). 



> For Rio and Sofia,happy belated valentine's day,sorry that it took so long, I hope you like this<3  
> This fic is lowkey inspired by @indestinatus' "return to sender" fic,go check it out if you haven't already.

Sunday,February 14  
Nick was sitting at his desk,leaving the paper work that he was supposed to be doing aside and eyeing Ellie instead,he seemed hesitant about something until he finally had the guts,got up and headed to Ellie's desk.  
It was a quiet day at the office with no new cases,Gibbs was probably with Jack somewhere and Tim went home as soon as he could trying to make it up for delilah because he forgot that it was valentine's day,leaving Nick and Ellie who had no plans alone in the bullpen  
"Hey Bishop,would you like to go out tonight?"  
Nick said as he stood in front of Ellie's desk, moving nervously and trying to be his most charming self. It was valentine's day and he was really dreading spending it alone, but why would he when he has Ellie?  
Ellie looked at him for a minute,she seemed to be weighing her options,going out with Nick sounded a lot better than going home and spending the night alone in front of the tv with a box of chocolate she got to herself, and what was a better way to deal with your feelings for your partner than spending most of your free time together anyways?  
"I agree ,but on one condition "she said , catching Nick's attention, before she continued "No where too fancy or valentine cliche,you know, somewhere with no candlelit dinners or roses"  
"Deal,but you don't get to know where we are going until we are there"he said with a grin  
"Fine" she said, narrowing her eyes and looking at him suspiciously as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the elevator with him,he definitely had something planned in his mind that he didn't tell her about,but the grin he had on his face all the way until he dropped her at her apartment was unsettling for her.  
"I'll pick you up in forty ,does that work for you?" Nick asked as he pulled up in front of her place  
" it's enough time,just tell me where we are going,so I could decide what to wear" Ellie said,trying make him unreveal his plan for the tenth time since they got in the car,and failing one more time.  
"You don't need to know, just wear comfortable heels and a dress and you will be just fine" he said with a smile on his face, making Ellie huff in disappointment and get out of the car, Nick still had the smile on his face as he headed to his place to get changed as well .  
________________________________  
Forty minutes later Ellie was putting the finishing touches to her makeup when her phone chimed,it was a text from Nick, he was waiting for her, so she grabbed her purse, took one last look at herself then left the apartment.  
Nick was waiting for her outside his car, leaning on it, be was dressed in black pants and a black jacket with a dark wine shirt underneath ,which really fit him,he sure looked better and he usually did at the office, and so did Ellie...  
She wore a sleeveless burgundy dress that ran down to an inch below her knees, it had lase over the chest part, she had black heels and a thin black belt that defined her body perfectly, she wore her hair down and a simple makeup that made her look even prettier and made Nick's jaw drop once he saw her.  
She walked by him triumphantly then got in the car,happy by the impression she left on him,leaving a dumbfounded nick behind who took a minute to get in the car as well.  
"Ellie,you look... stunning" Nick said  
"You don't look so bad yourself" she said with a wide grin which Nick returned, they shared a brief look he took another glimpse at her before he drove off to their destination.  
It wasn't a long ride,they arrived in 20 minutes, the place seemed nice from the outside with a dark door,Ellie couldn't find any signs outside but she was really impressed when she got in to find that it is a salsa bar.  
The place had a huge dance floor that was surrounded by dining tables and a bar in the back of the place,with Latin music blurring loudly,she had to admit that Nick's choice was good this time.  
They sat at one of the tables and got settled  
"So what do you think of this place?" Nick asked in anticipation  
"I like it, I haven't danced salsa in quite a while" she said,she seemed really happy with the place  
"In that case,can I have this dance,agent bishop?" Nick said,standing up and offering her his hand,he had an excited twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face as Ellie took his hand and headed to the dance floor.  
At first they started slow,mostly dancing around each other, then when they were getting closer to dance Ellie accidentally stepped on Nick's foot,which wasn't the only time, Nick would have probably enjoyed their first dance more with less stepping on his foot.  
They finished the dance then returned to their table,they stayed in silence for minute before Ellie spoke "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" She said,running her hand through her now slightly messy hair,putting it together  
"It's you" Nick blurted before he could think of it,earning a questionable look form Ellie  
"Why are you looking at me like that? I said it's just you" he continued nervously  
" But that's not what you said" she said with a smirk on her face  
"Anyways,you know you can use a salsa lesson,right? "He said changing the subject and successfully distracting Ellie  
"No I don't!" She said defensively " I know how to dance,my salsa skills was just a little rusty"  
"Rusty? I doubt that,but I can teach you some stuff" he said with a smirk  
"Let's go dance then" she said standing up and heading to the dance floor,with Nick following behind.  
They stood in front of each other, nick had one of Ellie's hands in his while the other rested on her waist,she had her other hand layed on his shoulder, and their heads were too close that their faces were touching from aside.  
"Just relax, let me lead this one"  
Nick whispered in Ellie's ear as they were swaying slowly,she was about to object but something about his grib around her waist felt right,all what she was able to do was to give him a nod that he felt against his skin before the song rhythm accelerated,he spun her around then pulled her to him for a second before he spun her again that she was standing behind him , turning her around and spinning with her then moving that her back was pressed against his chest ,and makin them move together in sync.  
Some people say that salsa is all all about the hips or the music that you dance to,but what it's really about is the connection between the people who are dancing,Ellie and Nick definitely had that connection,appearing everytime they moved or closed the gap between them, moving in sync liked they have been doing it forever with both of them barely lifting their eyes off the other,until they finished their dance with her leaning against his arm and their faces being inches away,they froze for a minute just looking at each other,out of breath.Ellie moved one of her hands off Nick's shoulder and shortly stroked his face,but before she could take a step forward she got hesitant and stood straight,not really pulling away from him though.  
"I didn't know that you make a good teacher" Ellie said,moving her hands over Nick's shoulders.  
"You aren't a bad student yourself" he said, making her chuckle  
"I can be a better student,would you like to dance again?" She asked with a grin that he mirrored,he didn't even need to answer,he just grabbed her hand and they started dancing again.  
A few hours went by as they danced, happy being together, like nothing else in the world mattered,it was only them and the music...  
It was midnight when they realised that they are the only ones left in the bar,they shared a look and laughed  
"I guess it's time to go home" Nick said as he and Ellie went to grab their stuff,leaving together to his car.  
Nick pulled up again in front of Ellie's place almost 3 hours after the last time  
"I had so much fun tonight" Ellie said,beaming  
"If you like it that much we should do it again sometime" nick said with a wide smile  
"We will" Ellie said as she leaned over to his side "Thank you for tonight,Nick" she continued before she placed a kiss on his cheek,then quickly pulling away with a smile as she left the car,leaving him watching her until she was out of his sight.  
Both of them could have spent valentine's day in so many ways,or just went to a bar and got themselves a date,but if you asked either of them after the night they would say that there was no better way they could've spent this night than being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated valentine's day everyone,I hope you had a great day and that you like this<3  
> I have a question though,do you guys like how I usually describe the things?like the dance moves,the places,etc?  
> Like should I make my descriptions more brief or more summed up and just focus on the dialogue??


End file.
